Naruto Shippuuden (cytaty)
Naruto Shippuuden – dalszy ciąg mangi autorstwa Kishimoto Masashi oraz jej adaptacja, seria TV. Gaara * Dla nich jestem tylko reliktem z przeszłości, który chcą wymazać. Więc dlaczego powinienem wciąż istnieć? Myślałem nad tym, lecz nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedzi. Ale każdy potrzebuje powodu do życia. W przeciwnym wypadku to tak samo, jakby być martwym. * Już trzy razy... Trzy razy walczyliśmy dla naszych państw, dla naszych wiosek. Krzywdziliśmy się siebie nawzajem. Nienawidziliśmy się nawzajem. Nienawiść rodziła żądze mocy. Żądza mocy stworzyła mnie. Byłem jinchuurikim, ucieleśnieniem mocy i nienawiści. Nienawidziłem tego świata. Chciałem go zniszczyć własnymi rękoma. Akatsuki próbuje robić to samo. Ale pewien ninja z Konohy ocalił mnie. Byłem jego wrogiem, a jednak za mną zapłakał. Skrzywdziłem go, a jednak nazwał mnie przyjacielem! Uratował mnie! Mój wróg, mój przyjaciel jinchuuriki. Doświadczył tego samego bólu co ja, a mimo to nie przesiąkł nienawiścią. Tutaj nie ma wrogów! Akatsuki skrzywdziło każdego z nas! Tutaj nie ma podziału na Piasek, Skałę, Liść, Mgłę, czy też Chmurę! Jesteśmy „Shinobi” ! Dalej żywicie urazę do Wioski Piasku!? Gdy wojna się skończy, z radością oddam wam własne życie! Nasi wrogowie chcą schwytać przyjaciela, który ocalił mi życie! Jeśli im się uda to czeka nas zagłada! Chcę go ochronić, chcę ochronić nasz świat! Ale jestem za młody by poradzić sobie z tym samemu! Dlatego proszę użyczcie mi swojej siły! Asuma * Ino... jesteś uparta i natrętna... ale niezawodna i odpowiedzialna... Chouji i Shikamaru są nieporęczni więc... troszcz się o nich... I... nie przegraj z Sakurą... w ninjutsu i w miłości... Chouji... jesteś dobrotliwy... i zawsze myślisz o uczuciach swoich przyjaciół... właśnie dlatego... staniesz się ninja silniejszym niż ktokolwiek inny... zawsze wierz w siebie...I... powinieneś przejść na małą dietę... I ty Shikamaru... jesteś bardzo inteligentny i masz wspaniałe wyczucie, jak ninja... te zdolności mogłyby nawet uczynić się... Hokage... cóż dla kogoś wiecznie narzekającego jak ty... byłoby to zbyt upierdliwe... ** Opis: do Ino, Choujiego i Shikamaru tuż przed śmiercią * Powierzam tobie moją Wolę Ognia... ** Opis: Do Shikamaru Hyuuga Hinata * Ja... tylko jestem samolubna... jestem tu w własnej woli... zwykłam tylko zawsze płakać i poddawać się... prawie obrałam zła drogę... ale ty... ty pokazałeś mi właściwą drogę... zawsze w pogoni za tobą... chciałam cię prześcignąć... Ja tylko chciałam z tobą porozmawiać... chciałam być z tobą.... zmieniłeś mnie! Twój uśmiech mnie ocalił! Więc nie boję się umrzeć, aby cię ochronić! Ponieważ Ja... cię kocham! ** Opis: Do Naruto, w czasie walki z Painem * Na... Naruto-kun. Jiraya * Ta siła i temperament... Ona jest jak druga Tsunade. ** Opis: o Sakurze * O byciu shinobi nie świadczy to, jak żyjesz, ale to, jak umierasz. Nie chodzi o to, co się robiło, ale o to, czego dokonało się przed śmiercią... ** Opis: przed śmiercią * Moje życie było pełne porażek... Tsunade odrzucała mnie za każdym razem, nie mogłem powstrzymać przyjaciela, nie ochroniłem ucznia... i mistrza. W porównaniu do wspaniałych hokage, którzy byli przede mną, moje dokonania nic nie znaczą... chciałem umrzeć mając podobne osiągnięcia. Myślałem o tym, że pokonam Paina, zatrzymam Akatsuki i ocalę świat... ale i to spieprzyłem... żałosne... nie tak miała skończyć się „Opowieść o Wielkim Jiraiyi”... pisanie tej powieści było stratą czasu... ** Opis: przed śmiercią * Właśnie... to zakończenie... było dużo lepsze... tak jest... całkiem godnie... dość całkiem godnie... myślę... że to czas abym odstawił moje pióro... och! prawda... potrzebuję tytułu do następnej książki... zobaczmy... ach mam... ! „Opowieść O UZUMAKIM NARUTO” ... doskonale. ** Opis: umierając. Kakashi Hatake * Przepraszam, że nie dałem się wysadzić w powietrze. ** Opis: do Deidary * Marzeniem Naruto jest zostanie Hokage, ale... kiedy usłyszał, że Gaara został Kazekage zirytował się... Ale z drugiej strony Naruto był także tym, który cieszył się z całego serca... Jest cudowna moc w Naruto... Kiedy spotka się go po raz pierwszy, nawet dużo z nim nie rozmawiając, natychmiast stajesz się jego przyjacielem. ** Opis: do Chiyo-Baasama Kakuzu * W przeciwieństwie do mojego partnera, ty na prawdę myślisz. ** Opis: do Shikamaru o Hidanie Karin * Ty stara krowo, nie masz prawa być taka uwodzicielska! ** Opis: do Mizukage, gdy ta mówiła o pocałunku z Sasuke * Wspaniale! Mam nadzieję, że się pozabijają nawzajem! ** Opis: o walczących ze sobą Suigetsu i Juugo * Co do diabła jesteś Kappą? Rusz swój tyłek i przestań wypijać naszą wodę! ** Opis: do Suigetsu * Chciałam tylko.... Jeszcze raz zobaczyć ten uśmiech... ** Opis: do Sasuke Konohamaru * Gdybym był tym kotem, też bym zwiał. ** Opis: o wyglądzie właścicielki kota, którego odnalezienie było celem misji Nara Shikamaru * Nauczył mnie dwóch bardzo ważnych rzeczy i wielu kompletnych bzdur. Shougi było jedną z tych rzeczy. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że nie jestem samotny. Ja.... zawsze narzekałem nie biorąc za nic odpowiedzialności. Z powodu tego dziecinnego postępowania często partaczyłem sprawę... A Asuma musiał na mnie uważać. Był dziwnym nauczycielem, którego nigdy nie mogłem całkowicie pojąć... Ale dla mnie, był najlepszym dorosłym, jakiego znałem. I teraz moja kolej. Będę chronił twoje dziecko, kiedy już przyjdzie na świat... Do tego czasu również muszę stać się prawdziwym dorosłym człowiekiem! ** Opis: do Kurenai * Samo patrzenie na ciebie działa mi na nerwy. * Cóż za niepohamowana osobowość, jest gorsza od mojej matki... * Ja tylko... Chciałem być zwyczajnym ninją i dostawać zwyczajną wypłatę... Poślubić kobietę, która nie była by ani ładna ani brzydka... I mieć dwójkę dzieci. Pierwsza byłaby dziewczynka, a drugi chłopak. Wycofałbym się z bycia ninją, jak tylko córka wyszła by za mąż, a syn dostałby pracę. Na emeryturze gdybym się nudził, grał bym w Shogi i Go... Żyłbym zwyczajnie bez żadnych trosk. Umarłbym ze starości i wcześniej niż żona. Takiego życia zawsze pragnąłem. Ale wpakowałem się w to bagno co jest do mnie niepodobne. Chciałbym umrzeć w zwyczajny sposób. Nie wyjdę z tego cało. * Mówiąc dokładniej, jestem leniwą dupą, która uwielbia wpatrywać się w chmury. Naruto Uzumaki * Tak jak myślałem. Sakura-chan nie zmieniła się nic, a nic. Właściwie to myślę, że stała się bardziej brutalna. ** Opis: o Sakurze, do siebie * Więc wy dwoje jesteście na randce. ** Opis: do Shikamaru i Temari * Nie pomogłem Sasuke, teraz nie mogę pomóc Gaarze... przez trzy lata trenowałem< najmocniej jak mogłem, a ani jedna myśl się nie zmieniła... ** Opis: do Chiyo-Baasama * Jak ktoś, kto nawet nie może ocalić swojego przyjaciela, może zostać Hokage? ** Opis: Naruto do Sasuke * Kiedyś nienawidziłem Sasuke... Ale kiedy przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia z nim zrozumiałem, że jest naprawdę fajnie. On jest osobą, która bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny zaakceptowała moje istnienie. Sasuke jest moim przyjacielem... On reprezentuje więzi, na które tak długo czekałem, więc właśnie dlatego, jeśli moje ręce zostaną połamane, będę go kopał aż do śmierci, jeśli moje nogi zostaną rozerwane będę go gryzł aż do śmierci, jeśli moja szczęka zostanie zmiażdżona, będę rzucał na niego piorunujące spojrzenie aż do śmierci, jeśli moje oczy będą mi wydłubane będę go przeklinać zza grobu aż do końca świata. Nawet jeśli zostanę rozszarpany na kawałeczki, odbiorę Sasuke Orochimaru choćby nie wiem co! ** Opis: do Saia, zapytany dlaczego przez więź z Sasuke będzie walczył z Orochimaru * Sora, ta moc ci nie pomoże! Zamiast tej mocy ja... Wszyscy z Konohy staną się twoja SIŁĄ!!! ** Opis: do Sory/II Kyuubi * Nosisz przeciwsłoneczne okulary i masz opaleniznę. Jesteś spoko gościem, przecież to oczywiste! ** Opis: do Zabójczej pszczoły. Obito Uchiha * Kurde, zabiją mnie jak się spóźnię! * Cholera... nawet nie zdążyłem... powiedzieć Rin, że... ją kocham. ** Opis: tuż przed śmiercią * W świecie ninja, ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad to śmiecie, ale ci, którzy zostawiają swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie, są jeszcze gorsi niż śmiecie. ** Do Kakashiego Sasuke Uchiha * Dlatego tym razem, moją zachcianką... będzie pozbawienie cię życia. ** Opis: do Naruto * Wąż, który żyje na ziemi, może tylko marzyć o lataniu w przestworzach. Poszedłeś do gniazda, po nowo narodzone pisklę, ale stałeś się zdobyczą, zamiast łowcą. Przez oczy jastrzębia latającego po niebie. ** Opis: do Orochimaru * Nie podchodź tak blisko, odsuń się trochę. ** Do Karin * Puść moją rękę, mogę iść sam. ** Do Karin, gdy ta wykołowała Suigetsu. * Mam już dość twojego pieprzenia! * Nie mógł mnie zabić. Swojego młodszego brata. Płakał krwawymi łzami. Zabił emocje. Ratował wioskę. Nie mógł mnie zabić. Byłem dla niego ważniejszy. Twoje życie. Byłem ważniejszy od Wioski! ** Opis: o Itachim, podczas walki z Danzou * (Śmieje się, nagle przestaje). Zwróćcie mi Itachiego... i mojego ojca... i matkę...! Zwróćcie mi mój klan! Wtedy przestanę! ** Opis: do Kakashiego i Sakury * Oni wszyscy się śmieją... Wszyscy są szczęśliwi kosztem życia Itachiego! Ciągle gadają o pokoju nie wiedząc jakim kosztem został zawarty!... W ich śmiechu słyszę tylko pogardę i kpiny!... Ale ja go zmienię! Zmienię wasz śmiech w ryk cierpienia! Tsunade * Zamiast jak Siódmy Hokage, zachowuje się bardziej jak drugi Naruto. ** Opis: o Konohamaru * Ja jestem piątym Hokage! I nigdy nie wybaczę wam, którzy depczecie skarby i marzenia tych, którzy byli przede mną! Zakończę to... jako Hokage! ** Opis: do Paina, po zniszczeniu Konohy * Emanujesz głupotą! Temari * Chyba żartujesz, nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim jak on! ** Opis: o Shikamaru do Naruto * Większość ludzi nazwałaby to po prostu seksizmem, stary pryku! ** Opis: do Kakashiego Sai * Musi być niezwykle silna, skoro rozerwała tamtego węża. Wolałbym, żeby mnie więcej nie uderzyła. ** Opis: o Sakurze. * Nie wiń proszę innych, za swoje własne niedociągnięcia. ** Opis: do Naruto * Ktoś kto zdradził osadę i poważnie cię ranił, nadal jest twoim przyjacielem? ** Opis: o Sasuke do Naruto * Co to, błotna kulka? ** Opis: do Sakury. * Uśmiech jest najlepszym sposobem na radzenie sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami... Nawet jeżeli jest sztuczny. ** Do Naruto po uderzeniu Sakury * Proszę, nie gapcie się tak na mnie... albo będę musiał was jebnąć. * Dzięki temu spotkaniu dowiedziałem się, że jesteś bezużytecznym, pozbawionym penisa siusiumajtkiem. ** Opis: do Naruto * Mówisz, że ludzie się zmieniają,... i oto zmieniam się. * Wygląda na to, że pies jest mądrzejszy od właściciela. ** Opis: do Kiby * Więc.. ee.. Miło mi cię poznać, Brzydulo. ** Do Sakury Sakura Haruno * Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 2 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 2 lata! ** Opis: do Naruto * Sasuke-kun! Kocham Cię! ** Opis: Do Sasuke Sasori * Sztuka jest czymś, co przetrwa z pięknem i gracją. Prawdziwa sztuka jest wiecznym pięknem. Danzou * Emocje prowadzą do nienawiści, a nienawiść do wojny. Chiyo-Baasama * Zawsze... Rzeczy, które robiłam nie były niczym innym tylko błędami... Ale zdaje się, że na koniec mogę zrobić coś słusznego. Piasek... I liść... Od teraz pozwólcie, niech przyszłość będzie inna niż przeszłość, w której ja żyłam. ** Opis: podczas przywracania życia Gaarze * Kakashi powiedział, że masz cudowną moc... Ta moc prawdopodobnie zmieni przyszłość... ** Opis: do Naruto * Naruto, babcia ma prośbę... Jesteś jedynym żyjącym, który wie jaki ból odczuwa Gaara... Gaara także wie o twoim bólu... Proszę uratuj Gaarę... ** Opis: do Naruto Tobi/Uchiha Madara * Tobi to dobry chłopiec. ** Opis: przy znalezieniu ciała Sasoriego * Ukrywam twarz, a nie tyłek. ** Opis: gdy chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Deidary, podczas poszukiwań Sanbiego * Jestem niegrzeczną dziewczynką, która się w panu kocha. ** Opis: Gdy chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Deidary, podczas poszukiwań Sanbiego. * Jeśli masz zamiar być dla mnie taki niemiły... to... to... to sobie pójdę! ** Opis: podczas wyprawy po Sanbiego * Jednoogoniasty, dwuogoniasty... a ja jestem Tobi ** Ichibi, Nibi... boku wa Tobi(jap.) ** Opis: podczas wyprawy po Sanbiego * Obserwuję twój wzrost Sasuke. Czy zamierasz dalej pełzać po ziemi, czy raczej zrzucisz skórę węża i staniesz się jastrzębiem? * Płacząc łzami krwi, zabił swe emocje, wyeliminował krewnych by ratować swą wioskę... ale nie mógł zabić Ciebie. ** Opis: Do Sasuke o Itachi'm * Proszę pana, proszę pana. Niech pan spojrzy. To wygląda jak pana bomby, czyżby pana bomby były podróbką? ** Opis: Do Deidary * Kontrola nad ludźmi wymaga umiejętności manipulacji mrokiem w ich duszy. Zetsu * Ekspert z kamieniem, może pokonać nowicjusza z Shurikenem. * Gdy czujesz się naprawdę samotny, jedyna rzecz na której możesz polegać jesteś ty sam. Dialogi * Itachi: Wiem, że jesteś sam. Dlaczego nie uciekasz? Naruto: Pff... Mogę być sam jeden, a może mnie być tysiąc. Poza tym nie ma takiej opcji, bym uciekł. Jeśli cię złapię, będę mógł zobaczyć się z Sasuke. Itachi: Dlaczego tak ci zależy na moim bracie? Jest przecież zbiegłym ninja. Naruto: Bo traktuję go... bardziej jak brata, niż ty kiedykolwiek mogłeś. Itachi: Jesteś już w moim genjutsu. Powiem to jeszcze raz. Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać. Chcesz sprowadzisz Sasuke z powrotem tak? A co jeśli on nie chce wrócić? Naruto: Zrobię wszystko co trzeba żeby go sprowadzić! Itachi: Nawet jeśli trzeba będzie użyć siły, hm... ? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie łatwo i Sasuke wróci spokojnie to jedno, ale co jeśli to będzie to drugie? Naruto: Co masz na myśli? Itachi: Mówisz, że Sasuke jest dla ciebie jak brat. Pytam co byś zrobił, gdyby Sasuke miał zaatakować Konohę. Naruto: Co? Dlaczego Sasuke miałby... ? Nigdy by tego nie zrobił! Itachi: Sasuke jest wciąż czarno-biały. Można go łatwo pokolorować tak jak się chce. Gdyby tak się stało, czy zdołałbyś go powstrzymać? Nawet gdybyś musiał go... zabić? Czy postawiłbyś na jednej szali życie Sasuke, a na drugiej Konohe? Naruto: Chroniłbym Konohe! I znalazłbym sposób na powstrzymanie Sasuke bez zabijania go! Itachi: Jesteś taki dziecinny... Wciąż żyjesz złudzeniami i marzeniami. Są takie chwile gdy ninja musi podjąć bolesne decyzje. (Wspomnienie Naruto) Jiraya: Odpuść sobie Sasuke. Wcześniej czy później i tak byś musiał. Nie obciążaj się tym... I po prostu zapomnij o nim. Tu nie chodzi o techniki czy siłę. Ninja musi posiadać umiejętność podejmowania odpowiednich decyzji i wyborów. Jeśli chcesz być ninja musisz być bardziej rozważny. Jeśli będziesz wciąż tak głupi... To tylko sobie utrudnisz życie. Naruto: Jeśli na tym polega bycie rozważnym, to wolę zostać głupcem na zawsze... Dojdę do lepszych technik na własną rękę i uratuję Sasuke choćbym nie wiem co!! (Powrót do rzeczywistości) Narto: ktoś już kiedyś mi to mówił... Ale nie mam wyboru... Nie cofnę swoich słów! Na tym polega bycie ninja według mnie! Itachi: Oddałem ci część swojej mocy. Mam nadzieję, że dzień gdy będziesz musiał jej użyć nigdy nie nastanie... ** Opis: po powrocie do Konohy z nieudanej misji sprowadzenia Sasuke * Konohamaru: Zamierzam zostać Siódmym Hokage! Tsunade: Siódmym? A co z Szóstym? Konohamaru: Szóstym będzie braciszek Naruto! * Sakura: Jak myślisz? Jestem bardziej kobieca? Naruto: W porządku! Nie zmieniłaś się nic, a nic, tenteges! Jiraya: Wciąż ani w ząb nie rozumiesz kobiet. * Sakura: Naruto, wstawaj! Naruto: Wstrętna dziwka! Sakura: NARUTO!! * Kakashi (do Naruto): Wierzę, że tylko ty możesz prześcignąć Czwartego Hokage. Yamato: Muszę przyznać Kakashi-san... Ty to masz gadane. Kakashi: Nie... Naprawdę wierzę w to, co powiedziałem. * Naruto: „Powodem złego humoru twojego przyjaciela może być zła dieta, jak na przykład kolor klusek.” Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co piszą w tej książce. Sai: Szczerze mówiąc to ja też. * Hidan (po tym jak Asuma odciął mu głowę): To twoja wina, Kakuzu! Pozwoliłeś na to! Kakuzu: Od samego początku mówiłeś, abym się nie wtrącał. Myślisz, że w takiej sytuacji nadal możesz się na mnie wydzierać? Hidan: No, tak. Mówiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącał. Ale to nie znaczy, że chciałem, abyś wyszedł na idiotę. Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie, przynieś moje ciało. Kakuzu: ... Hidan: Kakuzu, mógłbyś przynieść tu moje ciało? Kakuzuniu, no proszę! (Kakuzu podnosi głowę Hidana.) Hidan: Hej! Czekaj! Kakuzu, moje ciało! Przynieś tu moje ciało! Kakuzu: Twoja głowa jest lżejsza. Hidan: Boli, boli! Hej, Kakuzu, wyrwiesz mi włosy! * Hidan (o Asumie): A to gnojek, myślałem, że szybko go dorwiemy... Ale jest już i tak nic nie wart! Kakuzu: Powiedział człowiek, któremu tamten urwał głowę. * Kakuzu (po zapieczętowaniu Nibi): Idziemy do Konohy, Hidan. Deidara: Powiedziałeś Konoha? Kakuzu, Hidan... jeśli zmierzacie do Konohy, mam dla was drobną radę. Żyje tam Jinchuuriki, którego nazywają Naruto, jeżeli natraficie na niego, bądźcie ostrożni. Hidan: Chwila, chwila! Nie stawiaj mnie w tej samej kategorii co siebie, Deidara-chan! Ja nie jestem taką ciotą, której ręce musi przyszywać Kakuzu! Kakuzu: Lepiej ręce niż głowę... Hidan: Ej! Niech cię szlag Kakuzu! Po której jesteś stronie!? Kakuzu: Nieważne, idziemy! * Hidan: No nie mogę.(...) Koleś, cienias z ciebie. Co to miało być? Kakuzu: Odezwał się, zrobiony w konia przez klon. Hidan: Ups, widziałeś to? * ''Minato: Myślę, że to świetna książka. Wydaję się jakby każdy rozdział opowiadał część twojego życia mistrzu. To jest jak autobiografia. Jiraya: Tak, ale nic nie sprzedałem. Może powinienem uatrakcyjnić drugą część... w tym jestem dobry. Minato: Podobało mi się, że bohater nigdy się nie poddał, nawet na końcu. Dokładnie jak ty mistrzu. Jiraya: He, he... Tak myślisz? Minato: właściwie to myślę... o tym, że chcemy wychować nasze dziecko na tak wspaniałego shinobi jak główny bohater twojej książki. Nasz synek będzie nosił jego imię. Co o tym myślisz? Jiraya: Jesteś tego pewny? Wymyśliłem to imię jedząc ramen. Kashina: Naruto... to bardzo piękne imię. Jiraya: Ha, ha... w takim razie chłopcze, jeśli nadałem mu imię, to oznacza, że jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym, co nie? Minato: Dokładnie mistrzu! Jesteś najlepszy, posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności, nie ma drugiego takiego Shinobi jak ty!'' Jiraya: Zgadza się... teraz pamiętam... dałem mu na imię... Pewnego dnia będę Hokage! Największym Hokage w historii! Nie cofnę swoich słów... To jest moja droga ninja! Naruto... jesteś taki jak bohater mojej książki... dokładnie tak jak chcieli twoi rodzice... Ale... ja... ja... Ty nigdy nie rzucasz słów na wiatr... nigdy się ie poddajesz... to jest twoja droga ninja... I jak twój nauczyciel... nie mogę odejść w ten sposób... ponieważ... droga ninja ucznia powinna być też drogą mistrza... ! Nigdy się nie poddawać... to wybór którego dokonałem! Naruto... jestem pewny, że jesteś „wybrańcem”. Reszta zależy od ciebie! ** Opis: wspomnienia Jiraiyi tuż przed śmiercią * Naruto: Za dużo jadłaś barbeque i wylądowałaś w szpitalu?! Shikamaru: Jesteś gorszy niż Chouji! ... To dziecko, a nie wołowina. Jesteś bardziej kłopotliwy niż same dzieci. ** Opis: do Kurenai, kiedy ta wychodziła ze szpitala * Pain: Wszystko jest bezcelowe w obliczu wszechpotężnej mocy. Jestem tu, aby uzmysłowić to waszej piątce, wielkim narodom. Wy wszyscy... Myślicie, że śmierć was nie dotyczy. Zachłysnęliście się waszym głupim pokojem. Jeśli kogoś zabijasz, ktoś inny przyjdzie, by cię zabić. Nienawiść, to niekończący się łańcuch. Tsunade: Dosyć tych bzdur! Pain: Wojna... to obusieczny miecz, który przynosi cierpienie, krzywdę i śmierć obu stronom. Tsunade: Wielkie narody wycierpiały się już wystarczająco! Przestań używać naszych pomyłek jako wytłumaczenie tej bezsensownej destrukcji! Pain: Żałosne... Chcę, byście doświadczyli bólu, byście myśleli o bólu, zaakceptowali go, poczuli, co to prawdziwy ból.(...) Ci, którzy nie zaznali bólu, nigdy nie zrozumieją, co to prawdziwy pokój. ** Opis: rozmowa Tsunade i Paina podczas ataku na Konoha * Kiba: Dobry piesek, Akamaru! Naruto: Akamaru, ale wyrosłeś... Kiba: Tak myślisz? Naruto: Nie zauważyłeś, jaki jest wielki? Kiba: Cóż... Teraz, jak o tym wspomniałeś... (wspomnienie: I jak, jeszcze cie gdzieś swędzi, Akamaru?(szczeknięcie)) Potrzebował więcej szamponu. No i...(wspomnienie: Fajnie, co nie, Akamaru?(''szczeknięcie)) Wychodziło z niego coraz więcej kłaków. No i...(wspomnienie: No dalej Akamaru! Idziemy na spacer!) Kiedy Akamaru wskoczył mi na głowę, straciłem przytomność. Ale to nic. Naruto: Żartujesz? Kiba: Wciąż jest przecież biały, kudłaty i ma czarny nos, co nie? Więc jak miałem zauważyć? Prawda, Akamaru? Naruto: No cóż... Skoro tak mówisz... * Tobi (wskazuje na glinianą świnkę): To wygląda jak twoje bomby, nie? Czyżby twoje bomby były... podróbką? Deidara: Ty... Tobi:(ucieka) Deidara: Zabiję cię! Tobi: Aaa! * Sasori: Itachi... powiedz mi jedno – który ma w sobie dziewiecioogoniastego? Itachi: ... Pein: Opisz go. Itachi: ... to będzie ten, który pierwszy się na ciebie wydrze. * Deidara: Akatsuki?! Co mnie to obchodzi?! Wtrącacie się do mojej sztuki. Sasori: Ten dzieciak ma być moim partnerem? Ma ducha walki, ale tacy jak on zazwyczaj umierają młodo. Itachi: Taki był rozkaz, więc musimy wykorzystać jego zdolności. Deidara: Wiecie o moich umiejętnościach?! Kim jesteście?! Kisame: Jesteś terrorystą, związanym z antyrządowymi organizacjami wielu krajów. Jaki powód może mieć w tym ktoś taki jak ty? Deidara: Powód? Nie ma żadnego. Wysadzam w powietrze różne rzeczy, używając swoich dzieł, gdy ktoś mnie o to prosi. Sasori: Dzieł? Deidara: Tak. Patrzcie! Linie tak doskonałe, że wykraczają poza dwuwymiarową formę. Jednak moja sztuka to nie tylko to. Moje dzieła ożywają. Wydaje się, że to tylko glina. Ale ona wybucha! Kiedy eksploduje, zmienia się. Staje się prawdziwą formą mojej sztuki. Tylko podczas tej przemiany można ujrzeć moją prawdziwą sztukę, un! Sztuka to wybuch! Sasori: Wkurzający. Kisame: Skończył już? Itachi: Kto wie... Nieważne. Zajmę się nim. Deidara„Co to za oczy?” Chcesz walczyć?! Itachi: Jeśli wygram, dołączysz do Akatsuki. Deidara i Itachi walczą Deidara: Nie lekceważ mnie i mojej sztuki! Moje techniki to prawdziwa sztuka! Podziwiaj! Katsu! Więc potrafisz tylko gadać?! To koniec! Itachi: Przyjrzyj się sobie. Deidara: Co?! Deidara został złapany w genjutsu i uwięziony przez własną technikę. Kisame: W samą porę. Jeszcze trochę, a sam byś się wysadził. Sasori: Mówiłem, że tacy umierają młodo. Deidara: Genjutsu?! Kiedy?! Kisame: Od samego początku. Zostałeś złapany, gdy tylko spojrzałeś w sharingan Itachiego. Deidara: „Wspaniałe… To jest sztuka… Egh! Podziwiałem zdolności kogoś innego! To jest sztuka?! Niemożliwe. Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę!” Itachi: Przegrałeś. * Naruto (patrzy na rysunek Saia): Pfi... nic niezwykłego. Sai: Tak, masz racje. Zupełnie jak twój penis. Zobacz też * Naruto Kategoria:Adaptacje filmowe Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Japońskie seriale animowane Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Seriale akcji Kategoria:Seriale komediowe